Forever and Eternal
by draconic skysong
Summary: Mew is the ansester of all pokemon. This is her story, and all is not as it seems, even mew has enemies. Legendary enemies.
1. I name thee, Mew

Forever and eternal

Chapter one: I name thee, mew

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, Just my ideas.

Sapphire eyes opened wide as a long pink tail rested around it's owner's body. Pink ears twitched as the cat gazed out over the world that was growing daily towards something bright and new. The feline was glad to help the alpha with the goal to make all life, new people, humans..., pokemon... and all sorts of new interesting shiny things. A light step behind the feline made it turn round. Looking up at the creature behind it. The cat's eyes widened, wondering why the alpha would choose to show himself now. The alpha had a white colored body, gray underside, a long mane, gold hooves, green eyes with red pupils, and a large, golden wheel around its abdomen. The creature gazed down at the tiny cat at it's hooves and sighed deeply.

"little one," it's voice was deep and warm.

The pink kitten looked up at the figure above her and blinked. "yes, Arceus?"

"it is high past time I give you a name," Arceus replied bending down to lay next to the kitten.

The kitten's eyes grew wide, in shock, "but why me? I just watch over everything. I don't deserve a name. I am just a silent observer, Just the creater of all these, pokemon, nothing more than an observer to make sure all goes well."

"and this is exactly why you do deserve a name little one. You watch over everyone. Making sure your creations are safe. Naming them so it's only fitting that you have a name yourself."

Arceus sighed sadly, "A day will come where I won't be here anymore. And I need someone to watch the earth and all who live on it in my place. You are that creature. From this day forth you shall be known as mew. The creator, the ansester of all Pokemon."

The newly named mew purred happily, "Oh thank you Arceus. Thank you very much!"

Arceus smiled and stood up. Stretching himself for a moment. Before vanishing. "Take care, mew."

Mew turned and blinked to see that Arceus was gone. She sighed and hovered for a moment. Then she too, vanished. From that quiet lonely cliftop overlooking an amazing new world.


	2. The tree of life

Chapter Two: The ree of life

The sun rose over the wide sprawling land, it's golden rays illuminating the branches of a tall leafy tree and the small pink feline sitting atop it. Mew gazed out over the land, the war torn land and sighed. Trees, bushes, the grasslands were ravaged by hundreds upon thousands of feet, and fire and bloodshed. Out of everything that arceus could of created, humans were the ones who scared her. They fought to control everything, and everyone and she didn't like it. Sure there were some good pure hearted humans, but they're few and far between. But for those few who were pure of heart she tried to help in some way.

Mew's sapphire eyes narrowed against the rizing sun and she wiped a single tear away with her tail. Arceus vanished not long after he had given her her name and since that day she was always alone. But it was so long. Long and long ago she could hardly remember everything that happened in a blurr of color and motion and noise. Every day seemed to flow into itself. Sunrise, sunset, moonrise, moonset, sunrise again..

Glancing down Mew saw a small boy sitting at the base of the tree she made her home in. for some people they called it the tree of life, others, the tree of beginning. But for the pink kitten it was home. The boy seemed sad but mew couldn't tell why. His hair hung to his shoulders and his deep silent eyes gazed at the ground. To the psychic kitten the boy felt lonely felt like he could use a friend. So a friend is what she'd find for him. Someone loyal, someone strong, someone trustworthy. Someone like… she smiled riolu would be perfect. She had found the injured pokemon a few months ago and it was time for him to move on. This human boy would be perfect. Sending out a silent call to the blue wolf looking pokemon Mew floated out in front of the boy and stood on the tips of her toes to get a better look at him. At the same time, the boy's eyes lifted and he gerked back startled.

"who, are, what, are, you? I've never seen a pokemon like you." The boy's voice was slightly shakey. From shock or fear Mew couldn't tell. His eyes held though a spark of wonder. so Mew decided it was probably shock rather than fear.

"and you probably never will again. I don't show myself to many people but you look like you could use a friend." Mew's telepathic voice was light and full of laughter. Just the way she always was around other people. As the small blue pokemon nudged the boy's side.

Mew smiled. "His name is Riolu. A strong, and loyal pokemon."

The boy turned and ran a hand along the pokemon's back, "Hi Riolu. I'm Aaron."

The riolu pressed against the boy named Aaron and Mew turned away and vanished while the two were distracted. She enjoied finding friends for people who deserved it. She enjoyed making people happy, well people and pokemon alike. But she did hope that she could be happy some day too.


	3. Meeting legends

Chapter three: Meetting legends

Mew sighed. It wasn't easy, being an immortal being. Heck, She didn't even know the meaning of the word. She wanted a friend but everyone who saw her didn't believe it was her. Prince Arren had died in the battle between the two rival kingdoms and left his friend Lucario behind to watch over the land in his scepter. During this time, pokemon were not tools for battle but they would battle for their friends if needed. They all knew how, Mew made sure of that. There were seventeen different types and all of them existed in a delicate balance. There was no one powerful pokemon, well that is if you didn't count the legendaries. The other legendaries were in a class and rank all their own. Mew hadn't made herself known to any of them, she didn't want to. She never knew what to expect at any given time. She was always moving, always running. She didn't know what she was running from but something told her to keep moving. She was going to find out why soon.

Mew was floating on top of a cliff overlooking a vast body of water. The sun was just setting and it cast the sky into flares of orange, red, purple and pink along with the azure blue of dusk. There was something or someone out there that wanted to see her. Mew didn't know if it was a friend or foe. Prince Aaron and Lucario were her first friends but they were taken away from her due to some stupid human dispute.

She surrounded herself in a ball of pink energy which acted as a shield and floated out over the vast blue sea.

Water, ice cold water, that was all that Mew could see for miles. She didn't know what way was forward so she just picked a direction and flew in it, following that pull of energy. The moon was high in the sky and Mew was getting tired when she saw a island and decided to land on it. The pull of energy was getting stronger and she knew that what she was searching for was here. Entering a clearing she saw a green fairy looking creature and an almost human looking being with three points on her head like those of a star. Celebi and Jirachi, the helpers of Dialga and Palkia. The Time traveler and the Space child. Mew had only heard stories about these two and couldn't help but wonder if one of them were the ones to call her here.

"Right in one go, Mew," A male voice floated on the winds towards her. She tensed, sensing the slightly hostile tone in the boyish sounding voice of Celebi.

"What do you want with me," Mew stepped a little further into the clearing and waited.

Jirachi smiled at her with her emerald green eyes shining. Celebi on the other hand just sneered and glared with blazing amethyst eyes.

"Quite the enigma are you not oh immortal being aren't you. You know of all of us, even if it is just stories but we do not know anything about our sire, our protector, the great and powerful Mew. The one created by Arceus. Created by the original one to be the guardian of all other pokemon, even the five other creaters," Celebi just sneered even wider.

"I never wanted to be known. I just want to live my life, All I want is a friend who won't be afraid of me like everyone is," Mew really didn't have anything to defend herself with.

"Ignore Celebi, Mew. He has always been a prick. I do admit that I am curious about you though," Jirachi floated over to Mew and beamed at her.

"There isn't much to tell. I was created to be the guardian of all the pokemon and therefore, gained the ability to use any pokemon attack around except those moves that only that pokemon can use, such as your Doom Desire attack and Dialga's Roar of time. That does make me wonder if all pokemon have signature moves," said Mew looking between Jirachi and Celebi.

No. only some of the legendaries do. Yours is blue bubble, a move that can petrify, urm, paralyze people. Mine is Doom Desire, the steel version of future sight and Celebi's is Psychic storm, the psychic version of razor leaf. There are others but yeah."

Jirachi floated over to a small hole in the side of a rock that was rather large.

"Come on you two, Yes Mew you're staying with us. You shouldn't be alone out there. Everyone has friends, including us legendaries. Why should you be any different."


	4. budding hostilities

A.N: There is a poll on my profile page. For much later in the story. Mew will be spending time transformed into something, I'm tossing between human and pokemon. So I wouldn't mind some input on what you guys think.

Chapter four: budding hostilities

Mew stretched and sighed as she opened her eyes. "alright so here I am, with a happy happy joy jirachi, and a prick of a celebi. What did I do to get into this situation? Jirachi isn't bad, but celebi? He doesn't like me. Just this morning I woke up with those baby blue eyes of his staring at me. And when you're woken out of a sound sleep, it's not the best thing ever. But do any of us really know anything about the other?"

Gazing out into the predawn light Mew scratched an ear with the tip of her tail while curled up on a bed of leaves as she ran through what she knew about herself and her two denmates. How ever little it was. She needed to understand what celebi's problem was. Alright she was for giving everyone a chance to make their own life, but celebi… He wanted to be the one to make people do what they wanted. To control everyone and everything. Jirachi pointed out, not even dialga wanted to control everyone, that people and pokemon were free to make their own choices.

"Dialga is a fool," Celebi's voice was cold, distant. Mew snarled back before Jirachi got between the two of them, breaking the two apart before a fight could break out.

Mew sighed and gazed at the small fire burning as her mind drifted to what she knew about her rockmates.

Celebi is a green fairy-like creature. He has round toe-less feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on his back. He has a round head that comes to a point and sticks upward in the back. He has large baby-blue eyes, with thick black rings around them, and a pair of green antennae that are tipped blue. Celebi is a time traveling legendary Pokémon, He is known as the guardian of the forest, where he is worshipped as a god. He wanders through time, visiting various undisturbed old-growth forests during peaceful times, leaving behind flourishing grass and trees. He often leaves behind an egg that he brought from the future. Celebi's continuing existence signifies a good future.

Mew turned her thoughts towards the kinder of her two denmates. Jirachi, Jirachi possesses telepathic and telekinetic abilities, including the ability to levitate. Jirachi hibernates for periods of one thousand years in a crystalline cocoon. When she wakes up, she grants wishes for a week. If she is ever in danger, she will fight her attacker, but not awaken from her slumber. After one thousand years have elapsed, Jirachi awakens from her sleep for one week if she is sung to in a pure voice. During this period, she is able to make wishes, by using the attack Teleport. If a message is inscribed onto one of the "tags" on Jirachi's head, she will fulfill those wishes. After she fulfills the wishes, Jirachi returns to hibernation in a newly formed cocoon, waheing another thousand years for her next master's wish. Jirachi's signature move is Doom Desire.

She sighed again and reflected, "I know very little about them. And yet, myself? Plenty."

Mew is a pink,feline-esque Pokémon with large eyes and a long, thin tail that broadens at the end. Her skin is covered with a layer of short, fine hair. Her DNA combines the genetic composition of all existing Pokémon species. she is said to be the single ancestor of all other Pokémon. she is shy and rarely seen by humans. It is possible for Mew to learn any move that can be taught. Other than Ditto, she is the only Pokémon that can transform into other Pokémon using the "Transform" technique. She is capable of flight, teleportation, shapeshifting, summoning giant pink bubbles of psychic energy (which serve various purposes such as closing herself in for protection, acting as a cushion, or simply for Mew's amusement of bouncing on, and rendering herself invisible.

Mew sighed and curled up on her bed of leaves, deciding to take a short nap before she headed out to explore, leaving the budding hostilities for a little while. Wrapping her tail around her she drifted off to sleep, unaware of celebi watching her from the mouth of the cave.


End file.
